A Destiny Beyond Your Wildest Dreams
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The eleven Portal Masters learn that they are part of a prophecy and the fate of Skylands is in their hands when the Darkness returns in its true form: the Dark Giant Nebulous. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Daniel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to SkullyBoyFanGirl83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, Claire, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **A Destiny Beyond Your Wildest Dreams**

It was another lovely day in Skylands and everything was at peace, something that made the day enjoyable for the eleven Portal Masters, who were laying in a grassy field or under the shade of the trees, letting the gentle breeze blow by them as they all sat quietly.

Just then, Master Eon's face appeared. "My Portal Masters," he said, making them all look at him. "I'm sorry to disturb you all, but I need you all to meet me at the Academy at once."

"Of course, Master Eon," Rachel said as they all got up. "We'll be there at once."

Blaze stood up. "For some reason, I get the feeling this has something to do with Claire and Daniel invading the Academy the other night," he said.

"I think you're right," Isabel said. "I've been having a bad feeling in my stomach for a few days now."

"My sixth sense has been making me feel weird too," Rachel admitted.

Crystal hugged her older sister. "What were they doing anyway?" She asked.

"I wish we knew," Jamie said.

"We may just find out today since Master Eon needs to see us urgently," Elliott said.

"We better get over there then," Bree suggested.

"Whatever it is, we have to be ready for it," Kairi said as they began walking towards the Academy.

"Use our powers carefully and only go into our Skyelemental as a very last option," Drew said.

"He's right," said Katie.

Amelia looked at the ground. "I wish I could have stopped my sister," she said. "She wouldn't be in this mess if I had been there for her."

Rachel went over to the Light Portal Master. "Amelia, Claire chose to be evil," she said. "You didn't make her choose that. She did that herself."

"We don't blame you for that," Isabel said gently.

"We are all responsible for our own actions, no one else's," said Blaze as they reached the Academy and went in. To their surprise, the eight Giant Skylanders and the Light and Dark Skylanders were there too.

Master Eon stood up and gave a sigh. "Portal Masters, today is a very important day, one you all have been preparing for without realizing it," he said, his tone very serious.

"What do you mean, Master Eon?" Crystal asked in confusion. The others were equally confused until Tree Rex motioned them all to a secret room off to the side of Eon's office. It was a room no one was ever allowed in, but now, the Life Giant opened the door and began leading the way down the steps, which were thankfully wide and able to support a lot of weight. The Skylanders gathered around the Portal Masters and Master Eon and gently urged them toward the room.

As they all entered and began walking down the stairs, which were thankfully well lit, the Skylanders looked at each other and nodded and Tree Rex cleared his throat.

"Young Portal Masters, you already know of our story of us being the first Skylanders and the Arkeyan," he said. "But there is another part of our story that we did not tell you about."

"Another part of the story?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Yes," said Eye Brawl. "You see, long ago, we were not the only giants back then."

That amazed the group. "There were more?" Bree asked in surprise.

In answer, the Giants all pointed to a portrait on a wall in the room they arrived in. It showed a picture of all the eight Giants they knew, but the edges were covered in a thick layer of dust. Swarm and Thumpback went up to it and very carefully wiped the dust off and everyone gasped in surprise at seeing two more giants in the picture. "There were ten of you Giant Skylanders?" Isabel asked.

"Yes," said Swarm. "But only after a while."

Thumpback nodded. "You see, a long time ago, Light and Dark were the original two elements back before us, the portal masters, and even the other elements."

Kairi's eyes widened. "So, there were only two Giant Skylanders back in Skylands history?" She asked in shock.

Knight Light nodded and pointed to the Light Giant. "This is Solaceon, the Light Giant, a being made out of pure light that rivals that of the stars," he said.

Knightmare pointed to the Dark Giant. "And this is Nebulous, the Dark Giant, a being made out pure darkness which rivals that of a black hole," she said.

Blaze tilted his head to the side. "But if there were only two elements back then, then how did there get to be eight other elements, making the ten known elements?" He asked.

Ninjini stepped forward and smiled at the Fire/Undead Portal Master's question. "You see, these two giants were actually the creator of all the other elements because a prophecy was foretold," she said.

"A prophecy?" Drew asked.

The giants all nodded and Bouncer led them all to another part of the room that showed a very familiar person, the Darkness. "The prophecy said that in time an unknown force of darkness and immense power will come and terrorize Skylands," He said. "Knowing this, Solaceon and Nebulous used most of their power to create the other eight elements."

"This took a lot of energy and power out of them which caused them to go dormant for a long time," Hot Head explained. "But while they went dormant, new elemental people and creatures soon came to be and in due time, we were then brought to this world."

"Which would explain why we didn't know about the Light and Dark elements until the Trap Masters arrived," Rachel said in realization. "When Kaos broke Cloudcracker Prison, those two elements suddenly became active again."

The Giants shared smiles. "You're partially right, Rachel," Master Eon said gently. "But not quite."

"When we Giants became an official team, legendary rumors had spread about Skylands about the Light and Dark giants," Crusher said. "We immediately set off to find them."

Swarm nodded. "We soon found them after months of searching and Solaceon and Nebulous became our leaders," he said.

Tree Rex suddenly looked very solemn. "But then came a day that had an effect on all of us, something that changed everything," he said.

The eleven Portal Masters looked confused and looked at the Giants, seeing them all look solemn. "What happened?" Elliott asked.

The Life Giant sighed. "You see, when the elemental energy began to flourish back into Solaceon and Nebulous, Nebulous unfortunately was corrupted by absorbing too much dark energy," He explained. "He was stable for the first few months, but then went power hungry for destruction. Solaceon banished him to the outlands and he didn't return until one day and that one day was what the prophecy foretold."

Ninjini stepped forward. "What we're saying is: Nebulous, the original Dark Giant, is actually the Darkness," she said.

Nothing could have prepared the Portal Masters for that and they gasped in shock. "He…He betrayed you all?" Crystal asked in a small voice.

"Yes, he did," Thumpback said sadly. "It was a betrayal that left deep scars on us, scars that still hurt us as we remember how one of our own turned on us."

Kairi hugged her lover and he returned the hug as Bouncer gently cleared his throat. "When that day happened, Nebulous came back with an army of minions to attack us," the giant robot said. "Solaceon knew the risk and told us to escape while he took on Nebulous. We had to leave to find help and soon we met Knight Light and Knightmare."

"I remember that day," Knightmare said, distain becoming clear in her voice as her eyes looked sad. "The day that Nebulous disgraced our element."

Drew went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed, putting an arm around him as her head hung. Knight Light placed a hand on his associate's other shoulder, knowing this was hard for her.

"We found Tree Rex and the others and agreed to help them with help from the other Light and Dark Skylanders as well as many warriors from each of those elements," the Light knight said. "Thankfully, all the Dark Skylanders and the warriors from that element were against Nebulous and willing to take him down, despite having a deep connection with him."

"We soon found Nebulous again," Eye Brawl said, giving a shudder as he recalled the memory. "And with that smirk I can never unsee, he said the deed was done, and we all knew what deed was done."

Amelia gasped, looking alarmed. "Solaceon," she said softly.

The Giants all nodded and no one had to ask what had happened to the Light Giant. They already knew. "What happened then?" Katie asked. "If the Darkness was locked away before Kaos found a way to release it and the Superchargers were formed, then you guys must have won the battle against Nebulous."

"We did," Crusher said, but his voice held deep sadness. "After a battle that happened for many years and unfortunately, many sacrifices being made before Nebulous was banished for good. He was defeated to nothing but just parts of him, but not without a heavy price."

Blackout and Spotlight nodded. "Which was the banishment of all Dark and Light beings," the Dark dragon said. "And we were never heard of until the explosion of Cloudcracker Prison."

The eleven Portal Master now understood what had happened, but they also grew curious. "Um, no offense, guys, but what does the story of the Light and Dark Giants have to do with us?" Jamie asked.

"The Darkness hasn't come back, has it?" Bree asked.

"It has been released again, yes," Master Eon said.

"But this time, it has regained its true form: Nebulous," Spotlight said.

Tree Rex motioned them all to follow him. "The answer to Jamie's question is here," he said, leading the way to another room and he pointed to a new picture. It was a picture of eleven Portal Masters. "Before Solaceon passed away, he asked me to lead the others in his honor, which I did. He also told me of another prophecy saying that Nebulous will return one day and seek vengeance with an army and only eleven Portal Masters can stop him."

Ninjini nodded. "The eleven Portal Masters will band together and put a stop to him once and for all," she said. "He gave us a description too: the mystical water sorcerer, the ninja of life, the air raven, hell's undead fire ninja, the quadratic elemental, the sea mermaid, the dual undead users, the honorable knight, the heart of light, and the tech user of electrokinetic powers."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Wait," she said. "But…But that's us!"

Blaze was equally shocked. "We…are the prophecy?" He asked.

"Whoa," Isabel said in shock.

"All this time, we've been preparing for this," Elliott said. "It makes sense now. Why we gained our Skyelementals, the most powerful power in Skylands."

"But…how can we stop the Darkness?" Jamie asked, shuddering as he recalled that he had had to face the entity when he gained his Skyelemental. "If what you guys are saying is true, then this battle is going to be the toughest one yet, even tougher than taking on Kaos."

"Yes, Jamie," said Eye Brawl, placing a hand on his Portal Master's shoulder. "But you Portal Masters will not be facing him alone."

"We will go with you to battle Nebulous," Bouncer said.

"But if he's coming back, he won't be alone," Rachel said.

"She's right," Katie said.

"He'll have a whole army with him," Kairi said with a nod.

"If we take on Nebulous, who will stop his army?" Bree asked.

"While you eleven and the Giants take on Nebulous, the rest of us will take care of his army," Knightmare said. "There's several of us Skylanders, from the original ones all the way to the senseis."

"And they've already agreed to help," Spotlight said. "They have preparing for this day too."

Crystal, who was in her older sister's arms, looked worried. "But…what if you guys get hurt and can't fight anymore?" The seven-year-old asked, fear in her voice. "You'll need help."

"Don't worry about us, little one," Knight Light said gently. "There are many of us and our powers are strong. Even some of the reformed villains are going to help us."

Katie perked up. "Can our Imaginators help you guys out?" She asked. "They're very strong and they've trained hard."

The others perked up at that. "She's right," Isabel said. "Please let our Imaginators fight by you guys. Knowing them, they'll definitely jump in to help save Skylands."

"And it would put our minds at ease too," Rachel said.

Blackout nodded. "Alright," he said. "We could use all the help we can get."

A commotion suddenly happened and Scarlet Ninjini, better known as Scarlet, came in, holding Claire and Daniel up by the back of their shirts. "These two dared to come to the Academy and demanded to speak with the Portal Masters," she said.

Blaze pulled out his katana while Rachel set Crystal down and the two stood protectively in front of their team. "What do you two want?" Blaze asked, his voice mostly level, but with an undertone of anger.

"We want a truce, to take down the Dark Giant/Darkness," Claire said.

"A truce?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "After all the trouble you two caused?"

"Excuse us if we find that hard to believe," Isabel said sarcastically.

"It's true," Daniel said, looking honest. "I swear it is."

The Tech Portal Master looked at Blaze. "Do you believe him?" She asked, knowing the Fire/Undead Portal Master knew Daniel better than the rest of them.

Blaze glared at his former associate, who met his gaze unflinchingly and sighed. "He's being truthful right now," he said. "Besides, Daniel wouldn't just walk into enemy territory without a good reason."

"Then what reason do they have to come here?" Elliott asked.

"We weren't given the power we wanted," Claire said. "He promised us and he broke that promise."

"If anyone is to rule Skylands, it'll be me and Claire," Daniel said. "But we need to stop him first, which means we must make a temporary truce."

Crystal took Rachel's hand. "I don't like this," she said to her older sister.

"I don't either," the older girl said. "But…as Blackout said, we can use all the help we can get."

"True," Jamie said. "But how do we know these two won't backstab us when they get the chance?"

"We won't," Claire said earnestly.

"There's only one way to be sure you two don't," Blaze said. "Swear that you two won't. Swear on something that we know is true. By doing this, you will both be bound by honor in the battle."

Daniel sighed. "I swear on our master's grave, Blaze," he said solemnly.

The Fire/Undead Portal Master nodded. "Don't break the vow," he said warningly and Daniel nodded.

Claire looked at her sister. "I swear on our grandmother's grave, Amelia," she said softly.

The Light Portal Master nodded. "She means it," she said to her friends. "Our grandmother loved both of us and we were close to her."

Blaze looked at Rachel. "It's your choice, Rach," he said. "You're our leader."

Rachel looked at the others, who looked pensive, but all gave nods and she nodded as well. "Very well," she said. "A temporary truce is now in place between us and Daniel and Claire have both sworn to help us in this battle. Therefore…we now must come together to stop Nebulous. To banish the Darkness forever."

"We're behind you all the way, cous," Jamie said.

"Together," Isabel said firmly and the others echoed her vow.

Master Eon nodded. "The Trap Masters wish to see you eleven before you go into battle," he said.

The Giants, Claire, and Daniel went outside while the eighteen Trap Masters came up to the good Portal Masters. "You Portal Masters have proven to us that we can trust you and count on you always," said Krypt King.

"Therefore, we have gifts for you to help you in your battle," Enigma said.

Wildfire granted Blaze two Traptanium katanas. "Use them well, my friend," he said.

Blaze bowed in acceptance. "Thank you," he said. "I will use them well."

Enigma handed a Traptanium staff much like his own to Jamie. "You have proven yourself more times than I can count," he said. "I'm proud to grant this staff to you."

The boy hugged him. "Thank you, Enigma," he said.

Thunderbolt presented Isabel with a Traptanium sword, which she accepted gratefully and the promise to use it well. Bree was given a Traptanium hoop that worked like Gearshift large gear and she thanked the female robot for it. Kairi was granted a Traptanium water staff by Snap Shot and Lob Star, and she thanked them profusely for it. Snap Shot then granted Katie a Traptanium bow with Traptanium arrows, much like his own weapon, and she accepted them with the promise to use them well. Knightmare gave Drew a pair of Traptanium gauntlets and smiled.

"I had these made for you especially," she said. "They can help you combine your elements to use in different attacks."

"Thank you, Knightmare," he said, hugging her and she returned the hug.

Tuff Luck and Bushwhack granted Elliott and Amelia their weapons too, with the elf granting Elliott a sword that could shift into an axe and the cat granting Amelia blades like her own, as the Light Portal Master had lately been training with blades to use in battle. Both thanked the two gratefully and now turned to Rachel and Crystal, who were approached by Krypt King and Knight Light, both holding Traptanium shuriken in their hands, granting them to the Tech Portal Master and the Life Portal Master.

"Good luck to you both," Knight Light said.

"To you guys too," Crystal said, knowing the others would fight the armies soon.

Krypt King hugged Rachel. "Lead them well, my friend," he said.

"I will," she promised solemnly. She then took a deep breath and looked up at Tree Rex, who nodded, but before anything else could be said, an explosion was heard and they raced out to see who it was, although they had a hunch they knew.

It was the Darkness, who had returned with an army of reincarnation warriors that lost their lives in battle long ago. "Skylanders and Portal Masters, you all know the plan," Master Eon said solemnly. "Good luck to all of you."

"We won't fail you, Master Eon," Crystal promised.

"We'll make you proud, sir," Knightmare said.

"You all already have," he said with a smile.

Rachel looked at Blaze and he looked at her. "Let's do it," she said. "For Skylands, our friends, and our loved ones."

He nodded. "Time to fulfill the prophecy," he said, but his voice was solemn and held no joy as he didn't let his pride get in the way. Rachel smiled and turned to everyone.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" They all answered as one.

She nodded. "Skylanders and Portal Masters, unite and take down the Darkness for good!" She said and they all cheered as they ran down into the battlefield, finding there were the dark warriors coming at them to keep them away from Nebulous, but they were prepared for that.

"Skylanders! Clear a path for the Portal Masters and Giants!" Spyro said.

They wasted no time charging into battle and knocking back the dark warriors, but because there were so many of them, the Giants and Portal Masters had to stop and fight some of them too with the Portal Masters using their powers to fight, saving their most powerful powers for fighting the Darkness.

Blaze and Daniel were both pushed back to back and surrounded by enemies, but they were unfazed, looking at each other knowingly. "Just like old times?" Daniel said with a smile.

"Just like old times," Blaze responded and the two released a powerful tornado of both water and fire with undead spectrum energy. The attack defeated all their opponents around them and impressed the others with the show of the deadly and powerful power.

"Good work, you two," Isabel said.

The Skyeater suddenly appeared behind the Darkness and he cackled evilly. "But we've still got to take out the Darkness!" Kairi said.

Rachel had an idea. "Blaze! Can you and Daniel do that attack again?" She asked.

He nodded. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

She held up her glowing hands. "I'm going to push a path through," she said.

The others instantly agreed with her and a moment later were running behind her as the Tech Portal Master pushed a wall through the warriors while Blaze and Daniel, with some help from Claire, defeated many of the warriors.

The Darkness, seeing they were coming, retreated to the Skyeater, but the Giants and Portal Masters surged through and followed him. "You're not getting away that easily!" Elliott said to the Darkness.

Inside the Skyeater, the battle was intense and they struck the Darkness with many devastating blows with their powers and weapons and Rachel activated her Skyelemental, which encouraged the other ten Portal Masters to do so. "Power combo!" Rachel called out.

Knowing what this meant, the other Portal Masters and the Giants combined their powers and Rachel used her telekinesis to hold the combined powers in a giant bubble, waiting for the right moment to release it. Tree Rex watched closely and nodded.

"Now!" He said to Rachel, who released the powered up orb right at the Darkness, who screamed as their powers hit him full on and knocked him down, defeating him.

"We did it!" Jamie cheered.

"He's down for the count!" Eye Brawl said with another cheer as they all cheered too.

The weakened Darkness reached up. "Not yet," he said, pushing a button to set the Skyeater on self-destruct. "If I go down, I'm taking all of Skylands down with me."

They all were filled with horror at that. "Hey! Claire and Daniel are gone!" Crystal cried out.

They saw the Life Portal Master was right. "They left us to finish the job," Blaze growled angrily.

"Well, at least they kept their end of the deal and helped us and didn't turn on us," Rachel said. "Even if they did run like cowards."

Bouncer quickly motioned them to a doorway. "Here! We have to get to core of the Skyeater!" He exclaimed.

It didn't take them long to find the dark core and they could see it was clearly on self-destruct and ready to take all of Skylands, its inhabitants, and everyone else with it. "How do we stop it?!" Bree asked, having to shout over the crackling energy.

The Giants all analyzed the core and looked grim. "Only immense power of both light and heat can stop the core from taking Skylands to destruction," Hot Head said. "The Skyeater and the Dark Giant would be destroyed as well."

Amelia and Blaze looked at each other and they nodded, knowing it had to be them. They were the only Portal Masters that could create intense heat and light and they stepped forward. "We'll do it," Amelia said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Only Amelia and I can stop the self-destruct," said Blaze.

"But that would destroy you both as well!" Crusher said in horror.

"There's no other way," Amelia said. "And we're running out of time."

Crystal clung to Rachel. "Rach! Don't let them!" She said, afraid of the outcome.

But the Tech Portal Master knew the two were right. "I'm afraid they're right," she said sadly. "They are the only ones who can stop this."

"No!" Crystal screamed, running to Blaze and hugging him. Crusher pulled Amelia into a hug and the two knew this was hard on their friends, but it had to be done.

"You all have to go. Now," said Blaze. "Goodbye, my friends."

He then looked at Crystal. "You've been my star student, Crystal. Continue your training and do well," he said.

She nodded sadly and he looked at the others. "Tell Roller Brawl I love her and keep her and Flare safe," he asked them.

"We will," Isabel promised, fighting back tears.

Amelia turned to Rachel and hugged her hard. "Take care of my partners for me?" She asked.

"You don't even have to ask," the Tech Portal Master said. "Amelia, I wish there was another way."

"I know," she said softly.

The Light Portal Master and the Fire/Undead Portal Master now stepped back towards the dark core and turned to their friends. "Goodbye our friends," said Blaze. "And thank you for everything."

"Yes, thank you," said Amelia. "You all changed our lives for the better."

The others nodded sadly and waved goodbye before Master Eon teleported them out of the Skyeater. The two Portal Masters joined hands. "Let's do this," the Light Portal Master said.

"Together," said the Fire/Undead Portal Master.

The others were at the Academy, watching as the Skyeater was blown up and the Darkness screamed as he was once again destroyed and banished, never to return.

But no one cheered because their victory had come with a heavy cost and their hearts all felt heavy. "What are we going to tell Roller and Flare?" Drew asked.

"And Doom Stone?" Jamie asked.

Rachel drew herself up. "We tell them the truth and tell them that their loved ones were the real heroes," she said. "They knew the risk and were willing to do what it took to save everyone, just as we were."

Crystal began crying, to which Scarlet, who had just arrived, picked her up. "I'm going to miss them," the seven-year-old whimpered through her tears.

"We all will, little one," Ninjini said softly.

The remaining Portal Masters and the Giants all hugged each other and Rachel sniffed as Bouncer hugged her. She then took a deep breath. "I have to tell Roller Brawl, Flare, and Doom Stone," she said.

Doom Stone was crushed to hear that his love had died in battle and he cried. "She and I were about to plan our wedding," he managed to say through his tears.

"I'm so sorry, Doom Stone," Rachel said.

"No, you did the right thing," he said. "And she did the right thing. She was one of the most unselfish girls I knew."

He hung his head. "But I'll miss her awful," he sniffled.

"We will too," the Tech Portal Master said softly.

When Roller Brawl heard the news, she broke down and sobbed loudly, clinging to her father and mother, who held her, unable to console her. Even Roller's five brothers shed tears as they tried to comfort their sister, but couldn't. Flare also burst into tears at learning her father wasn't coming back and she hugged Rachel, crying harder and seeing her aunt also cry. "He died a hero," Rachel managed to say softly. "We'll miss him greatly."

They all nodded, becoming silent as they all cried and the rest of Skylands also cried for the loss of the two Portal Masters, all thoughts of celebrating gone. Even Master Eon cried in his office, hurting deeply from the loss of his two Portal Masters who he had watched grow into great fighters. No one could stop crying as day became night and sorrow filled everyone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere unknown…_

"Amelia. Blaze," a gentle voice called to them.

Both woke up and saw a bright light. "Are we…dead?" Amelia asked.

Blaze looked unsure. "I…I don't know," he said, which was surprising because he was never unsure.

"You are very much alive, young Portal Masters," said the same gentle voice and they looked up to see the bright light turned out to be a figure they had seen in the picture of the giants. Amelia gasped in surprise.

"Solaceon?" She asked. "You're alive?"

"Alive, but in a mostly dormant state," he answered. "With each new Light Skylander, more of myself is returning and with you as the Light Portal Master, I live on."

Blaze looked up at the Light Giant. "It's an honor to meet you, sir," he said with a bow.

"And it is an honor to meet you both as well," Solaceon said. "Master Eon chose the Fire/Undead and Light Portal Masters well."

Both had to smile at that. "Thank you," Amelia said gratefully.

"And thanks to you two, your friends, and the Skylanders, Nebulous is permanently banished, never to rise again," the Light Giant said. "And now, you must return to Skylands."

They looked up at him. "But…didn't we die?" Blaze asked.

"No," Solaceon said gently. "Seeing what you both were going to do, I managed to send some of my power into the dark core of the Skyeater to help you two. Therefore, you both survived."

Amelia groaned a little. "I feel…kinda weak," she admitted.

"Yes. You were both drained a lot of your elemental energies," he said. "But do not worry. After proper rest and recovery, you both will be fine."

He now opened a portal and smiled at them. "Amelia, your knight is waiting for you," he said. "And Blaze, you have four girls waiting for you."

"Four?" He asked in confusion.

"Little Crystal, your daughter Flare, and your love, Roller Brawl," the Light Giant answered.

"But…that's only three," Blaze said in confusion.

Solaceon smiled knowingly and gestured to the portal. The two went through and turned to look at him. "I hope you can return someday, Solaceon," Amelia said. "Your friends miss you."

"I miss them as well," he said. "Maybe I will return someday."

* * *

Two days had passed since the huge battle and everyone was gathered outside the Academy, not really doing anything as they were mourning their loss. Flare rested her head on her mother's shoulder and then gazed up sadly, only to blink as she thought she saw something and then her eyes lit up at seeing the familiar figure of her father. "DADDY!" She cried out happily, squirming out of her mother's arms and running towards him. "DADDY!"

At her cry, everyone looked up and their eyes widened in shock as Blaze and Amelia were walking towards them, looking a bit tired, but alive.

"AMELIA! BLAZE!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise and happiness as they all got up and began running toward the two.

Doom Stone zoomed past them. "AMELIA!" He cried out, making her smile as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her soundly. "My lovely gem! You're alive!"

"Daddy!" Flare exclaimed as she jumped into her father's arms and he held her happily.

"My little spark," he said. "I'm here, sweetheart."

Roller Brawl stopped short of hugging him. "Am I dreaming?" She asked uncertainly, her joy diminishing a little.

Blaze smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek. "It's not a dream, my beautiful rose," he said soothingly. "I'm here."

That was all she needed to hear and she practically glomped him, kissing his face and mouth repeatedly. "Blaze! You're alive!" She said over and over again.

The Skylanders and Portal Masters all hugged the two. "But how?" Rachel asked.

"Solaceon," Blaze answered. "He's alive."

"What?" Tree Rex asked in disbelief.

"He's alive, but in a mostly dormant state," Amelia explained. "He helped Blaze and I destroy the Skyeater and he sent us back to Skylands."

"When did this happen?" Doom Stone asked, holding her close.

"Just a few moments ago, why?" She asked curiously.

"It's been two days since the battle," Elliott explained.

Now the two realized why everyone was surprised and shocked. "Sorry to make you all worry," Blaze said.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said with a smile. "We're just glad you guys are back."

A glowing aura surrounded them all and floated upwards. "Huh?" Crystal asked. "What's that?"

Master Eon, who had heard their delighted shouts and came out to see Blaze and Amelia were alive, glanced up and gasped softly. "It's…It's him," he said softly.

A now-familiar giant appeared from the bright light the aura formed. "Solaceon!" Tree Rex exclaimed in surprise.

The other Giants and the Dark and Light Skylanders echoed the cry and greeted their former leader warmly. Solaceon smiled and accepted hugs from the all and looked at the Dark Skylanders. "I'm proud to see that there are good warriors of the Dark Element still," he said with a smile.

The Dark Skylanders were surprised, but glowed at the Light Giant's praise as he turned to Master Eon. "You have selected very fine people to be your Portal Masters, Master Eon," he said.

"Thank you," the guardian of Skylands said gratefully.

Knight Light came up. "Solaceon? Are you here…for good?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm here for good," Solaceon answered with another smile. He then looked at Blaze and Roller. "Forgive me for being blunt, my dear, but are you not pregnant?"

Roller Brawl blinked. "Pregnant?" She asked. "I don't think so, why?"

He smiled. "I might be a giant, but I can tell when a female is expecting," he said. "I guess you didn't realize it yet."

Master Eon's eyes widened. "Roller Brawl, he's right," he said. "I can sense a child inside you."

Her eyes widened, as did Blaze's and he grunted when she glomped him. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I was hoping to have another child with you and we're going to be parents again!"

Seeing her happiness, he chuckled and hugged her. "Guess that makes three things to celebrate now," he said.

Cheers filled the air as the postponed celebration of their victory now kicked into full swing and everyone celebrated not only the victory over the Darkness, but also the return of the two Portal Masters and the Light Giant, and the coming arrival of a little one for Blaze and Roller Brawl, a celebration that went on for many days and nights.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
